The Navigator and the Historian
by Yurimaker
Summary: Pretty much a Nami/Robin story. The story takes place almost 2 years after the spit up by Kuma, but before they meet back up. The navigator has a chance encounter with the historian. Its a NamixRobin story with some drama. Feedback appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

She glanced back at the street as the wind rustled her hair and blew autumn leaves across her vision. The dimly lit street grinned at her, the flickering streetlights the eyes and the cobblestone pathwalks arranged into an eerie semblance of a smile.

Shuddering away from the sight, Nami resumed looking at the path that lay ahead of her. She pulled in her dark green jacket closer to her chest as the chill nipped at her. Her long orange hair unanchored, left to billow in the winds, across her eyes and to the side. She could still see, no seeing was not the problem, she just wanted to reach her destination.

"Why in the great thunder did she have to move to this part of the island", Nami grumbled to herself as the wind continued to buffet her with that unnatural howl that only wind can make. Despite being proud to call herself a 'weather maker', Nami found that on this island she could do little that could over power the islands natural weather.

The island of Sveetlough, a small island enroute to the meeting spot. The island was about 2 days travel away from her meeting spot with the rest of the crew and to be fair a bit out of the way from the direct path. Ordinarily, Nami would never steer off her navigation but she had encountered a chance message from one of her crewmates.

It happened after Nami dropped down from the sky island and was calibrating her compass to a small tradepost island. A large ship happened to sail past. As Nami joined the onlookers to witness the sail of such a large ship not commonly seen in the parts, she saw a glint of reflection upon the ship. Binoculars or a monoscope she supposed. The glint appeared again and though bright it was that morning, Nami could make out the faint silhouette of a woman apparently facing towards her. There was a splash near the ship and a ripple appeared through the water. A minute later a female's hand broke the surface of the water near Nami's feet. Nami was startled of course, she yelped and jumped back. The hand was smooth, pale white and holding a small bottle within its fist.

Getting over her shock Nami reached down to grab the bottle from the hand. She took it and as she was withdrawing her reach, the hand grabbed onto Nami's free hand. The hand felt supple and warm despite it reaching out from the frigid waters of the sea. The fingers danced across Nami's palm and wrist, tenderly massaging the inside of her palm. Nami felt the tickle of the delicate fingers on her palm and she giggled a little. The hand slowly let go of Nami's hand and brushed its fingers lightly as it withdrew into the sea again. The ripples receded into the sea and finally to the ship. Nami stood staring at the ship grow smaller, her left hand holding the bottle, her right hand to her chest. For some reason when she had felt the tickle, she had alarmingly also felt a sensation quite like adrenaline resulting in her cheeks becoming slightly hot.

"Robin...", she whispered as the ship disappeared into the horizon.

"The note said that she would be staying somewhere in this area", Nami's thoughts scattered with her eyes as they glanced around to find a semblance of recognition.

"Look for the arched angel statue it said, ah could that be it?", Nami walked closed to a small granite statue dimly illuminated by the street lights. It was upon a small pedestal towering a good five feet above Nami. It depicted a nude curvy female figure with her legs crossed at the thighs and her torso turned slightly away from the direction of the legs. The figure was bent over backwards by a significant angle thus the torso turn. The ample breasts carved beautifully as being in limbo, undecided upon which side they should lean more. The face of the statue itself a masterpiece for Nami felt warm inside as she admired the open lipped, closed eyed face. A look of ecstasy carved. Stone wings shot straight to the sky enveloping the attractive figure. A thin shawl carved between the statues legs the only garment on this stone woman.

"Damn, that's a nice rack..What am I thinking? It's a statue! Of course, some pervert must've enjoyed carving this and then stroking himself afterward"

Nami returned to look at her surroundings, though she kept glancing at the statue's legs from time to time. She tried to figure out where Robin might be but to no avail. Sighing she turned to look back at the statue unconsciously, her eyes resting between the statues legs.

"Where is Robin? That woman is late. And What am I staring at?"

As she thought this, a hand appeared from behind the statue and with its fingers started going over the area between the legs of the statue. Slow centric circles upon the stone pelvis. Easing up and down in a slow purposeful manner, as if to somehow get beneath the stone shawl.

Nami gasped and giggled. She always did like Robin's silent sort of humour. Nami smirked.

"So thats how she wants to play it eh", she walked up to the statue took out her mini staff and managed to quickly create a small cloud in front of the statue. Upon her action, the cloud dispensed its cold water upon the roving hand.

The hand jerked away from the statue as the water hit it and instantly disappeared as Nami laughed, "Guess you didn't like it that wet, Haha!"

A tall woman garbed in blue and black stepped out from the other side of the pavilion the statue was in. She was dressed in a blue deep cut leather jacket that showed enough of the plentiful chest barely hidden. Her lower garment, a black wrap that rested just above her shins, it shimmered in the wind and one could still make out the well carved legs under it. Her shoes thick black heels with an open toe and thin spaghetti straps on the ankle.

Nami grinned as she saw Robin appear and flick water off her hand.

"Hello Nico Robin"

Robin looked at her and narrowed her eyes a bit.

"First you get my hand wet and then to aggravate me call me by my full name!", Robin's silky voice carried across to Nami.

"I suppose you are a bit mad at me NICO Robin, but it is your fault for making me come out in this windy weather"

Robin looked at Nami her eyes still narrow, and then smiled. A twinkle reaching her eyes and causing Nami some uneasiness.

"Where are my manners, of course Nami, I ask you to meet me out here and I don't even take care of my guest. Come lets go to my lodging, I shall take good care of you", with that Robin gestured and turned away. She started walking away from the pavilion and into a side street, her hips oscillating ever so slightly to mesmerize. As Nami watched Robin's sarong compliment her curvaceous glutes, she sighed.

"I may be in trouble here", she looked back at the statue as she was about to leave, "Sorry statue, but I think Robin's legs outmatch yours"

As the statue remained in its seductive arch, Nami hurried away, and drops of water rolled from the crevice between the statues leg and rolled down the left thigh.

Hours later she gasped in exhaustion as the blue tinge in the room gave her a sense of unnatural vertigo. She just lay on her back as the sweat on her brow fell down the sides of her head. Her long hair was a splay of red upon the velvet green bedcover. Her voluptuous bare legs were lying flat upon the bed, incidentally, facing towards the side where the head pillow rests. And between her legs she found her mini weather staff resting its head against her left thigh. The pillow itself was atop her, barely covering her well-endowed right breast leaving the left one to proudly face towards the ceiling with its petite nipple. Nami's naked body glistened with sheen of sweat well-earned.

She wondered in alarm, "What just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

The 2nd Archive

Unsure of what to do, Nami continued to lay there, her bare body comfortable against the velvet fabric. Each time she shifted, the sliding of her slender butt brought her subconscious a little bit of joy. Not to mention, the pillow's friction upon her right breast did nothing to decrease this joy.

Deciding that she had enough of contemplating and feeling sexy in the fabric, she sat up, brushing the pillow away to the other side of the queen size bed. She supported herself by resting her hands on either side of her thighs and sat staring at her toes. Her gaze slowly shifted upwards from her feet towards her most feminine area and rested on top of her weather staff. The little silver and gold piece of cylindrical technology was nestled mischievously between her legs, its hidden base pressing as if to get inside her.

"Now this is something I did not expect…", Nami murmured as she debated whether she should let the staff rest there. Perhaps maybe feel it a little mor—

"NO!", how could she think such lewd thoughts. It was bad enough the staff would need some cleaning.

"Now, why would it have to be cleaned?" Nami wondered out loud as she took away the staff and turned it in her hands.

She glanced up after having turned the rod confusedly for a few seconds, "And…where the hell am I?"

As the initial self-lust faded from her, Nami became aware of her surroundings, the unfamiliar grey painted room, the unique twisted furniture with random protrudings, the large olive-green bed, clothes on the floor and especially her extremely naked body.

While the sweat prior may not have been from fear, it certainly was now. She looked around and she saw no one. She gripped the staff tightly to her chest, not caring what may or may not have been upon it. Her eyes haphazardly scanned the room to find some sort of solace from her nudity. She could see her clothes not anywhere in sight. As she feared the worst she happened to glance on her bad and spotted her garments.

"T..they were right here?", she gingerly picked up her blue tank top and loose black leather pants. As she scanned them over, she gave a sigh of relief when she saw that they weren't torn or looked forced off her. She found her large white E-cup bra and thin lace panties underneath the pillow she had just bounced off her body.

She left the staff on the bed and stood up to get dressed. She unturned her panties inside out and then bent down to slide them over her ankles and onto her legs. She shimmied them up over her thighs and into place letting it ride up a little between her buttocks. She grabbed her bra off the bed and placed her marvellous cleavage culprits into each soft cup, pushing it up a little into place. She then fastened the simple hook behind her back adjusting the cups again to make them fit comfortably. She put on her top by simply sliding it over her arms and head sitting the slight v-neck on her bosom. The top allowed for a seductive glance into the treasure cove beneath without giving away much, the best trap to get men with. She continued on and fitted her pants up to her waist and fastened the fashion accessory belt on the pants around her waist. She straightened her long hair out and it fell back reaching to her waist.

Still barefoot, Nami picked up her mini-staff and held it in her hand as she stood at the side of the bed scanning her surroundings.

"I remember reaching Sveetlough and walking around the tradepost while I waited for the compass to set to the island." Nami said out loud, "I walked around the shops looking for equipment, good deals, bargains and maybe some novelty pleasure toy"

She walked forwards towards the closest piece of furniture. A sort of two person love seat where both persons would sit facing each other yet their feet would be rested intermittently upon custom declines. It surprised Nami when she realized that this love seat was indeed a "love" seat. It surprised her even more when she noticed that the contours of the seats were designed in a more feminine manner. She couldn't understand why.

She touched the wood on the chair as she talked, "I found all but the last, so, a bit disappointed, I walked towards the southern shore of the island, the opposite side of where I had docked."

She pursed her lips as her brow furrowed in thought. "What happened then?"

She simply could not remember, all she had were faint fragments of events distorted.

Suddenly, as she stood there her hand against the love seat, a memory sparked and the fragments started rushing to her. A ship, a bottle, a paper, wind, stone street, a naked female statue, hands not her own on her, the mini-staff moving back and forth, her tongue licking her lips, her legs between other legs, the love seat, green velvet sheets, her hand clutching onto fabric, pillow under her, nuzzling against fleshy softness and then her waking up in exhaustion.

Nami was glad she was holding onto the sofa for her feet buckled a little from the spasm of disorienting memories. She caught herself and pushed herself back into a stable upright stance. She took a few breaths to recover from the gasping that took place a second ago.

She happened to look at the floor near her and saw her coat lying untidily near the main door of the room. And besides her jacket were heels, black thick heels with open toes, the spaghetti straps undone.

"Robin!" Nami exclaimed.

At the same time a tall woman dressed in nothing but a dark maroon silk robe sauntered out from a room presumably a kitchen. The robe was open and it ever so slightly covered the brunettes breasts while letting the observer's eye travel down the well toned abs and onto the clean shaven stronghold of pleasure. The robe stopped just above her knees making the woman look even more daring.

Her hand held a martini glass with a blue olive submerged at the bottom of a golden yellow drink. She came to a stop near the place where the jacket lay, glanced down at the jacket, then at Nami.

She smiled a little wicked smile and sipped her drink.

"I told you, I'd take good care of you?"

"Robin...what the hell? What happened?". Nami asked dreading the answer.

Robin took another sip and came closer to Nami. Leaning into her the robed woman softly whispered softly into the navigator's ear, her nose touching Nami's ear.

"What do you think, my love?"

As Robin turned away with a giggle, leaving a waft of her sweet perfume, Nami realized had a sinking feeling.

Robin called back, "So my love, you said this was the most amazing night of your life?"

"I did?", Nami asked hesitantly while admiring the retreating woman's figure.

"You did my dear navigator, but pity you don't remember any of it!", with that Robin turned around at the other end of the room and gave Nami an evil smile.

Emotions swirled in Nami's head, rampant thoughts, rage, anger, sadness, betrayal, disappointment, but most of all, as the tears welled up in her eyes, Nami felt hurt beyond anything she ever felt before.

"How could you?" she whispered as the welled up tears streamed down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

The 3rd Archives

Her hands were balled up into fists as she stared at the ground. Tears falling sliding down her cheeks and dropping to the floor from her nose. Her right hand clenched hard upon the weather rod.

"How could you?", Nami repeated herself her gaze steady upon the ground.

Robin had walked to the raised bar area towards the other side of the room and after taking another sip, placed the glass on the table. She then examined the tall metal stool adjacent to the bar table and slowly ran her finger along the cool metal edge of the circular seat. She walked around so she was standing in front of the stool while facing Nami. Robin used her hands to spread the bottom of the robe away from her body and then with a smirk activated her hands ability. A chain of three hands appeared from the ground on the inner thigh of either leg. The snaked up her luscious legs and stopped at the base of her buttocks. Once there, either hand chain firmly grasped onto Robin's bare inner legs. At this point a third arm chain appeared from the ground, this one was longer than either of the first two and came from between the other two. This one rose straight up, as if with a singular purpose. The fingers of the leading hand brushed against her crotch tip and then the hand twisted to the palm was facing outwards while the fingers were out of sight. From the little pleasure moan that escaped Robin's otherwise unwavering facial expression, one can safely guess where those fingers were.

The three arm chains in unison lifted Robin off the ground in a spread eagle fashion and placed her onto the stool. As the middle arm chain retracted, Robin's womanhood softly landed onto the plush leather seat. The fingers glistened as some saliva type fluid seemed apparent on them. Robin sat in that spread fashion shifting her weight so her legs were well in a comfortable obtuse angle towards Nami. The hands disappeared and once again Robin had only her own two hands to contend with. She adjusted the robe so its bottom fell behind the chair and the top remained unmoved, covering that beautiful bust of hers.

Robin twisted slightly, her abs shimmering with the slight muscle pulling, and picked up her martini glass again.

"Because my darling Nami, I love seeing you like this"

"...You...do ...you find this ..amusing?", her voice quivering Nami questioned

"Well of course! As an archaeologist, you know I love nothing better than to explore that which is hidden, and my dear I enjoyed exploring you..."

"Just stop it!", Nami whispered

"...again and again!"

"I said just stop it!", Nami said again her voice louder

"..Oh you were begging me for more and I gave it to you..."

"You... BITCH! SHUT THE FUCK UP!", Nami exploded a gust of wind blowing outwards from her.

The gust was strong enough to knock the lamps off their pedestals and onto the floor with one of them winking out of existence.

"I always thought we had something...", Nami quietly said regaining her composure. A steady air current was flowing from her causing slight ripples in the movable fabrics around the ensuite room.

" Well darl—", Robin started saying as she raised the martini glass towards her lips.

The glass shattered and only the stem of the glass remained in the historian's fingers. The historian's face registered shock

"I told you to shut up...", Nami said and she looked up at Robin

Robin silently looked back the broken glass stem still in her hand. Was that a hint of nervousness that Nami saw on the other woman?

Nami smiled at robin, the expression looking especially sinister with the ruined mascara making short streaks down her cheeks. Nami's long red hair was blowing back thanks to the air current making the effect more pronounced. Robin thought in awe how the navigator resembled a certain Anne Bonney from the legends of the pirates. Robin covered her legs up while letting slip the glass stem fall to the floor.

The air shimmered where Nami was standing as the weather staff glowed, and then Nami was gone.

A blast of heat hit Robin from behind and forward with winds buffeting her from the sides. Suddenly Robin was lifted off her feet and flung across the room to where Nami had been standing a moment ago.

Her back hit against the wall and she fell to the floor on her side. Robin groaned as her hair, now tussled, covered her face. This may have very well been the only time during the night her robe was covering her entire body.

"Ugh...so violent!", Robin said as she got onto her hands and knees. She whipped her hair back out of her vision and scanned the room, her ability ready to pounce upon the other woman.

"Clever little tricks Nami. You've learnt how to use the generated heat with the moisture to create an invisibility shield for yourself. But you can't hide forever darling!"

Robin waited for a response, but there came nothing. Just an eerie silence.

_Look at the ground, the illusion cannot stay true if she is walking._

"Le Tapis De Fleur!", translated to the flower carpet, hundreds of Nico Robin's arms sprouted from the floor and by holding onto each other formed an expansive hand carpet across the room.

_Now I will have caught her, silly girl, thinking she can outsmart me! ...What? She is not there?_

"She is not here...", Robin, now standing, said out loud.

"Wrong", Nami's voice whispered behind Robin

Her eyes widening, Robin whipped around with a hand ready to slap the other woman but Nami had beaten her.

"OHHH!", Robin cried

The carpet disappeared behind Robin and all she could see now was the devilish grinning face of Nami in front of her. Her eyes still wide, took in all the information of Nami's gorgeous face, her large dangerous eyes, her petit nose, her sultry lips, her slightly rosy cheeks. The eyes travelled down Nami's soft white neck, stayed for a moment on her shirt, which seemed intent on bursting from holding down her breasts, and down to her perfectly formed crotch.

Robin realized how close they really were to each other and as her eyes lingered on Nami's womanhood, she moved her eyes slightly to focus on her own.

Nami's mini weather staff was in her. It was nested within her walls in such a delicate and teasing manner that all other thoughts had vanished from her head. There was a yearning now, a very strong yearning within Robin. The staff was rested perhaps a quarter into Robin, not so much to incite such a strong reaction.

"Well, hello my darling", Nami mocked Robin as she nudged the staff and enjoyed Robin's moan of pleasure.

"...ohh...mmm..Whh..what?", Robin could not speak much for the feelings were pretty tantalizing to her body.

Nami moved in closer to Robin and pushing her free hand under Robin's robe grabbed her plump behind, inciting a small yelp.

"Mmm, I love a firm behind on a girl, especially one like you", Nami squeezed again letting her fingers move individually. "If you are wondering why you are helpless right now? Its because I have given your body a temperature it most wants. The end of my staff is creating a nice temperature change in your special area, which your body is yearning for."

Nami squeezed the right cheek again, "Isnt't that right...Darling?"

"..Oh, Nami...this..is..ohh...too much!", Robin got out with difficulty

Instead of saying anything, Nami retracted the hand that was on Robin's ass and brought it to her belt. With that one hand she unbuckled her pants and let them slip down pulling the belt out as it fell.

"I don't think its quite enough yet, oh dear Robin", and with that Nami skilfully wrapped the belt through the front of her panties and made an adjustable loop, the excess she pulled and tucked from underneath into the backside of her panties.

She then brought herself closer to the point where the weather rod was going into Robin and brought the free end within the loop of the belt. She tightened the belt so as to make the weather rod immovable. All this while Robin watched helplessly her hands to her sides with the fingers curled towards the palms.

"Look Robin, No hands!", Nami giggled as she let go of the rod with her left hand and pointed towards the weather rod being supported by Nami's impromptu panty apparatus.

"...stop...uhh...this...too much", Robin was pleading, the want was becoming more and more intolerable to her.

"Oh no no no!", Nami pulled in closer to Robin, her top touching the partially revealed bosom of the historian. Nami brought up both her hands in the air up to eye level for Robin to scan, she then proceeded to place both of them on her behind with an iron grip gaining yet another yelp.

"Let me take care of you", Nami whispered as Robin let out a loud moan coinciding with a mini thrust delivered to her by the navigator.


End file.
